


По одному лишь взгляду

by AlyonaSL



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: «Так одна сестра незамысловатого золотого колечка узнаёт другую, стоящую в волшебном луче... по одному лишь взгляду. И они быстро находят общий язык».О.Генри, "Сёстры золотого кольца"





	По одному лишь взгляду

— Ого! Так это что, правда?..  
  
Сто лет Грэг не был в Нью-Йорке, а сейчас команду Вегаса на время придали в помощь коллегам, и когда поступил вызов в Музей естественной истории — Мак сразу же сказал:  
  
— Пусть Гил с Грэгом поедут. Им будет ещё и интересно: там ночью все экспонаты оживают.  
  
Грэг посмотрел на Мака с мыслью «хорош гнать», и они поехали.  
  
Собственно, вызов был банальный: попытка ограбления со взломом, пострадал ночной охранник. Гил и Грэг уточнили, когда вызвали парамедиков, и начали обрабатывать место проникновения: оконная рама на первом этаже была просто раскурочена, наверняка остались ДНК и пальчики. Вот тупые эти грабители, они что, никогда не слышали про сигнализацию в музее?..  
  
Грэг решил пойти ополоснуть физиономию: но когда он шёл по коридору, его неожиданно окликнули.  
  
— Эй! Помоги мне, пожалуйста!  
  
Грэг обернулся: то самое место, где они оставили пострадавшего охранника. Ещё подумалось, что надо бы посмотреть на него внимательнее, но вроде парамедики скоро будут, а обработка места не ждёт. Потом, вначале вокруг толпилось столько разношёрстного народу, что подумалось: разберутся. А сейчас никого не было, только рядом с лежащим в забытьи пострадавшим, которого устроили на полу, стоял на коленях молодой человек в странном костюме. Грэг был в этом полным профаном, но в общем прикинул: что-то из Древнего Египта.  
  
Так что, они реально тут все оживают, что ли? Или это инсценировка?  
  
— Чем помочь? У-у-у...  
  
Да уж, Гил с Грэгом тут просчитались. Пока вокруг был шум и гам, казалось — все в порядке. А теперь выясняется, что рана на ноге куда серьёзнее, чем показалось вначале, и надо бы жгут. Собственно, именно этим молодой человек и занимался, затягивая на бедре пострадавшего его же форменный ремень.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал он вполголоса. — Подержи вот здесь, пожалуйста.  
  
— А почему шёпотом?  
  
— Его ещё и по голове ударили, ему тишина нужна. Так подержи?  
  
— А ты кто? Врач? — удивился Грэг, выполняя просьбу.  
  
— Нет, — буркнул парень себе под нос. — Если я скажу — все равно не поверишь. Так что...  
  
Он сосредоточенно затянул импровизированный жгут. Пострадавший застонал. Незнакомец быстро наклонился к нему:  
  
— Тихо, тихо... сейчас все будет хорошо...  
  
Грэг внезапно смутился: в этом жесте, в этих словах, в том, как парень поддерживал голову лежащего человека, было столько хорошо знакомой нежности.  
  
Странно.  
  
— А где остальные? — спросил он.  
  
— Они шумели и мешали. Я всех прогнал. Теперь вижу — зря. Хорошо, что ты мимо шёл.  
  
— Так что, это правда, что вы тут все... оживаете?  
  
— Как видишь, — молодой человек пожал плечами. — От заката до рассвета.  
  
— И ты... экспонат?  
  
— Ну да. Сколько времени? Хорошо бы ваши лекари до рассвета прибыли.  
  
— А после рассвета что?  
  
— Тебе лучше не видеть.  
  
— Ой, перестань! Я столько всего видел, и трупы, и...  
  
— Ну, тогда ничего. Тогда тебе проще. Я на рассвете превращусь в мумию. В настоящую. Только сегодня, если что, тащить меня в экспозицию будет некому. Так что лучше мне успеть самому.  
  
— Ого, — сказал Грэг.  
  
А потом подумал: мумия? И живой человек? Мда. Чего только не насмотришься на этой работе. Хотя если мумия ночами тоже живая — почему бы и нет, в конце концов. Двое обыкновенных живых людей, что такого.  
  
За окнами послышалась сирена: приехали парамедики.  
  
— Его надо будет нести? — спросил парень. — К выходу? Я могу.  
  
— Да они сами придут: но вообще наследят ещё! Так что если правда можешь...  
  
В голосе Грэга откровенно звучало сомнение. Парнишке было лет двадцать, он был слегка тощеват, почти как сам Грэг в молодости: неужели реально сможет поднять взрослого мужика?  
  
Но этот, как ни странно, смог. Подхватил на руки и понёс к выходу.  
  
Когда карета уехала, Грэг вспомнил, где и у кого видел похожее выражение лица. Когда его самого грузили в Скорую после взрыва. Он был почти без сознания. Почти. Но всё ещё помнит.  
  
И тогда словно под руку его кто толкнул:  
  
— Эй, ты... как там тебя?  
  
— Неважно, — отозвался парень. — У меня сложное имя. А что?  
  
— Я просто днём... когда ты будешь мумия или кто там ещё, могу заехать в больницу и узнать, как у него дела. А вечером, после заката, могу прийти сюда и тебе рассказать. Хочешь?..  
  
Этот заулыбался так, как самому Грэгу не всегда удавалось:  
  
— Спасибо! Я буду очень... очень признателен. Второй этаж, правое крыло, египетская экспозиция.  
  
Ага! Египетская! Значит, Грэг не ошибся. Это хорошо.  
  
— Ты не волнуйся, — добавил он. — Рана серьёзная, но для жизни не опасная. Я таких много видел. Всё будет в порядке.  
  
И только потом вспомнил, что ещё не закончил с оконной рамой.  
  
А пока шёл обратно, захотелось подойти к Гилу и сказать:  
  
— Это так здорово, Медведь, что ты никуда не деваешься с рассветом. Нам с тобой в этом смысле очень повезло.  
  
А в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд — улыбнуться:  
  
— Давай тут закончим, и я тебе по дороге всё объясню.


End file.
